1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to foot pedal operated beaters for drums and more particularly to a remotely controlled beater for a bass drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional foot pedal operated beaters for drums, the beater and the foot pedal are combined in a single unit. This requires that the drum beater be located in front of the performer, so that he or she can operate the foot pedal. As the beater is next to the drum, this results in the performer being hidden behind the drum.